survivingasamythicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:AWTOK/@comment-44422095-20191116032443/@comment-134.41.210.235-20191118230854
"Hey guys, it is me, the 9 year old girl, I have successfully grown cat ears and a tail, I don't want to die but I have always dreamed of becoming a catgirl, I am not lying, i am a cat girl with orange fur and dark red stripes on my tail and ears. I believe in magic, magic is my passion, I often do spells but sometimes I do potions, I love making shapeshifting potions, but I have to be careful because i don't want to be caught by mom. I have researched cat girls I HAVE listened to subliminals, I have seen mermaids" -You Are a liar. The pain of growing a functional nervous system would be.. worth study. Sound doesn't make limbs grow, or there would be war veterans that we're Denying easy medical service to. Your lies are shameful and easily disproven. If what you "did" was so successful, the methods would be used for Warfare and Medicine just like anything else useful to humanity. But hey, the fact you Chose not to post pics Totally isn't because you're lying. Oh and if you Cared about being Caught by some "mythical hating group" you wouldn't have posted about your "Change" online to begin with. Plus I'm pretty sure your mother would be Smart enough to notice you had cat features. Why a cat girl anyway? Why are people so Weak that they think the human form is detestible? Did you miss the memo that we're made in the mirror image of the Divine? Even the bible manages to get That right. Sssseee. Now This is what Actually makes me angry. You are a know nothing and a liar. You have no passion for magic. You have a passion for lies and stories. You.. "Do Potions" huh? That's what Magic IS to you Huh? I feel like this is a result of Charmed being goddamn resurrected. They "did potions" and "cast spells" too. Let me clearly say this once: TV IS NOT AN ACCURATE DEPICTION OF WHAT MAGIC IS. CHANTING WORDS IS POINTLESS. STEWING CHUNKS IN WATER IS POINTLESS. NONE OF THESE THINGS ARE MAGIC. *ahem* Let me ask this. If you *really* have a passion for magic.. Have you cast a circle? Called the Watchtowers? Have you created your own altar? How about a wand, a besom, a set of runes or even a goddamn Sigil? Do you Know the purpose of a Circle? How about a Triangle? When would you Use a Sword over a Wand? CAN YOU ANSWER THAT? What's possession feel like? What's it feel like to horse a god? How about this, bit easier, what's it Feel like to Gather Power? Or even, what does it feel like to Connect to your Current? Bah. Go back to reading Silverravenwolf's picket fences and whitewashed idea of what magic is. Go back to "the power of 3" and the "karma." You don't know what you're on about and you Don't know what magic is. @ the other two. Don't worry. It's just another lying child who's got nothing but time and a empty heart, longing for something Tangible but too lazy and afraid to Seek it.